The world that never existed
by Melanora
Summary: This world is just fiction, not real, just a made up universe created by a bunch of people... But it guess it doesn't mean I'll just take this for granted and not enjoy this opportunity. A young, bearly even teen yet, girl who found herself in a universe where she always craved to be the moment she saw the existence of the game kingdom hearts. Prananoid rating.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry for breaking my promise. Kh is** **not mine. No pairings**.

* * *

Ugh...my whole body is aching.

I tried switching my sleeping position then suddenly I noticed something. My bed feels hard, hard and rough. Well my bed is hard but not rough. Wait...is this..stone?!

My eyes quickly flew open and panic started to set in what I saw a stoney ceiling.

Am I in jail?!

I quickly sat up and scan my surroundings, I let a sigh of relief when I saw no bars blocking my way and there's a long, rectangular opening with a big, weird looking castle in the distance.

...have I been here before?

I slowly stood up and quietly walked towards the window to take a closer look at the castle.

The place looks more like a town with towers than a castle

Is that an historical place? I'm not good at history. I doubt that there's an architect would make a broken looking place. I doubt anyone will actually build something like that these days, unless I'm just ignorant.

What's that symbol on of the towers? I tried squinting but I still couldn't see it. Where's my glasses?

I tried looking for it on my person and finally found it hanging of my black jacket. It's frame is black and big, like a typical nerd glasses but oblong-ish, but hey my mom likes it so I have no complaints. I wore it and felt it resting on my nose and my vision started to clear.

...huh is that black toxic water around the area?

The water is like bubbling with yellow dots everywhere. It...sends more disgusting image through my mind. I shivered.

As seconds passed by my eyes starts to widen in shock and disbelief. My body froze on the spot then everything stopped.

Are..are those..HEARTLESS?!

I quickly looked for the emblem engraved on the tower and I could imagine myself pale. A black heart with an extension at the bottom and red spiky X on the middle.

The symbol of the heartless.

I took a step back and another step until I felt a wall behind me and I slumped down to the ground.

Seconds turned to minutes as I sat there then eventually realization set in my mind.

First it was an accepting 'huh',

Then it was a chuckle,

Then it was a full blown laughter.

"Hehe...he...hahahahahahahahaha!" Laughter echoed around the walls as I try to stop it with my hands, which I failed.

"I'm in kingdom hearts~ I'm in kingdom hearts~." I excitedly chanted instead, but I can't help it.

Today was supposed to be my first day of school after Christmas break and I'm sure I'm not yet ready for it. I don't like my new school. I don't like my teachers. Everything felt foreign there, with new environment, new classmates, different buildings, and some of their culture went against most things I believed in.

In the outside in the perspective of others, seems like I adapted to the new environment but just because I kept being optimistic and tried to look for the good side of things, but it's not what I used to.

No...it's better now to get use to this than later in college...

But doesn't mean I won't enjoy this...ahem...opportunity. Besides,I didn't go here on purpose,

Not that I won't pick this universe if I have a choice.

The only reason why the school is more bearable is because of my best friend . My lips stopped moving before I let another sound. My shoulder sagged and I let out a sad sigh. She would've love it here...

A second passed before I started smiling again and stood up and started walking to the broken area of the place. Since my friend is not here, then I shall explore the place for her and tell her every single detail!

And I froze on the spot again.

What if I encounter a heartless? I'm not athletic! I have low stamina and I have no experience in any combat whatsoever, I'm just a video gamer.

I closed one eye in anticipation.

...

...

Nope didn't get a gamer ability.

I sighed. What in the world am I gonna do?

An idea passed my head. Does moggles sell weapons? I racked my head for a moment, after all I haven't played kingdom hearts for a while.

Then my mind started to fill with questions.

Where will I get the munny? How am I gonna fight? Which part of the timeline am I?

I thought of a moment it was kingdom hearts 2 but then before even Sora came here there's already a bunch of heartless around.

...but if I'm really in kingdom hearts timeline then...

Roxas is...

...I'm not gonna touch the timeline. Everything is as it should be and I'm not gonna make anything worse...at least not on purpose.

I bit the bottom of my lips. The moment I'm here something is supposed to change whether I did it or not.

...wait what if it's all a dream.

Am I lucid dreaming?

I scratched my head in frustration. I don't want another Roxas, Xion and Axel betrayal! It's already bad enough I had a lucid dreaming of kingdom hearts 358/2 days before! I don't wanna repeat that again.

I took deep breaths.

Right, I'm not in twilight town and at least I'm not in World That Never Was or Castle Oblivion. I can do this. I don't have to get involved and I can still enjoy this universe.

I let out a detached sigh. Kingdom Hearts is not complete without seeing Sora...and yes I admit I'm a Sora fangirl.

I was filled with determination. I can still fun without seeing the Kingdom hearts characters!

I started walking in the opposite direction, plans started to formulate in my head on how to get a method for survival as I started shaking in anticipation to see the world with my own two eyes.

* * *

 **My best friend asked my before if I wanted to be stuck I'm an anime or game which will it be. I decided kingdom hearts. I don't have much plan with this cause this is just a story on how I imagined myself being stuck here so I guess it's mostly just exploring but hey imagation and inspiration goes in ways we'll never know :3**

 **Edit: I cringe at all my typos and my lack of description...still didn't edit everything haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEY...**

 **I'm Dead Again**

 **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me~**

* * *

"...I never realized how much junk I put in my bag..."

I didn't notice my sling bag at first because I'm used to the weight of it on my shoulder. I only realized I have a bag with me when I was about to go out of the Bailey. I decided to check what I have in the bag.

I'm currently sitting on the ledge just before the stairs that leads to Merlin's house... I think it's merlin's house? All I knew it's where the uhhh Cornerstone Committee? No no that was Cornerstone of Light...Hallow Bastion Committee?...nah it's still missing something but anyway...

I was planning to try selling something to earn even just a bit munny but like I mentioned earlier my bag is filled with junk.

"Paper...paper...uh...used tissue (throws it to a nearby trashcan) that's it, I'll try to be more organized next- Ohhh what's this?" I pulled out a pink plastic bag with my name written on in.

Another question appeared. Am I gonna use my real name? Using a fake name sounds fun and exciting and cool, I started swinging my feet in anticipation.

I started to smile and let out an excited laugh. "But first I need to check my bag." I said it out loud to remind myself that I still needed to do something else first.

I opened the plastic bag and peered inside of it then frowned.

Why in the world do I have a lipstick?

I pulled the thing out and examined it.

Correction, why in the world do I have a lip gloss?

I continued staring at it then I reached to a decision. I'm gonna sell this first!

I looked into the plastic again and grinned. "Uno~ a card game that destroys friendships." I pulled the box out and placed it in my bag. I flatten the plastic bag and folded it then I tucked it in the pockets of my pants, in case I needed something wet to carry or my bag is full.

I continued searching through my bag again, throwing away papers and hid all my money( not munny) in one inner pocket until I saw something familiar.

My old purple scrunchy and my blue headband with a blue flower on the side. I used to wear these everyday until my mom convinced me to cut my hair several months ago. I held my black, medium length hair. I debated with myself for a while before deciding to keep the scrunchy in case I need it in the future and try to sell the blue headband.

I wore the scrunchy around my wrist and placed the headband back into my bag.

...

Will this give me enough munny for weapon? So far weapon shops in Kingdom Hearts only sells Donald and Goofy's weapons.

...does that mean I can only use those weapons?

...

Better than nothing I guess but I'm not gonna use magic because...just because.

After fixing my bag, I made a mental list of what I have.

I have...

...lip gloss,

...headband,

...scrunchy,

...plastic bag,

...clean papers,

...pen,

...earphones

...

I held a small notebook, just as big as my hands, with a golden cover.

She, my best friend, just gave me this notebook this Christmas. I smiled as I flipped through the pages, well so far there's only two drawings inside. A girl that's full white with black eyes and a lookalike but full black and white eyes. I always drew them in every drawing or story notebook I get imagining that they'll defend these pages.

...

I paused for a moment before I picked up my pen and wrote on the next page.

This belongs to ••••

If this is not yours then please place it back where you picked it up

O

R

E

L

S

E

.

I closed the notebook shut and hid it in the bag. I wore my sling bag and started going down the stairs, while mentally searching through my mind the estimated munny that I needed and the possible prices.

I left the stairs and took a few steps. I heard a familiar noise. I looked forward and paled at the sight of black and white orbs appearing out of nowhere, revealing a bookmaster and two Shadows.

Only two words, technically three, I can say about the situation.

"I'm dead."

* * *

I asked so many questions to myself during my stay here and I never asked 'What in the world am I gonna do if I encountered enemies without a weapon.' And now I'm currently found myself in a situation that I didn't expect.

So there's only one thing in my mind.

'RUN!'

Orbs started to appear over my head and Shadows sank into the floor. I ran as fast as I can, which is not that fast. I can imagine the pain if that orb ever hits me, which it is an experience I rather avoid.

I started to step on the stairs but at the corner of my eye I saw a Shadow emerging. It raised it's sharp claws and was about to attack me, then suddenly a bright sphere with circle markings on the ground appeared and destroyed the small heartless.

I continued running up the stairs, my legs started to burn a bit and my breathing started to quicken. Why does the stairs has to be so long?

When I finally reached the top, I immediately looked behind me to see that the heartless disappeared. I let out a sight of relief and sat down, taking note that I needed to exercise more and my faster than normal heartbeat is a sign that yes, I should.

I took deep breaths before laying down on the pavement. Of all that things that I have forgotten why did I forget that there's heartless that's gonna appear in every area? I replayed the scene in my head that only happened few seconds ago. I remember the Shadows' attack attempt and the device that helped me. I know it was made by the Committee and I am very grateful for it.

Then I remembered something.

A part of the Bailey is broken, so does that mean that the 1000 heartless already started? But why didn't I see any battles? I quickly stood up and ran to the Bailey. I was shocked when I arrived, the place is in good condition...which it feels weird in itself. Was I too used that there's supposed to be broken down there to think it was real? I looked out the window and saw the heartless still gathering around.

No swords clashing,

No Organization 13

No Sora, Donald, Goofy, or Mickey fighting anywhere.

Nothing but a sea of heartless.

...

I massaged the temples of my head to ease the growing headache. Again, weapon first.

I decided to take the big, Big stairs right before the actual stairs. I went down slowly but surely to make sure I didn't brake anything. I went down from the second block and landed on my two feet, feeling the pain of the force, but I smiled and 'whooped' while running to the shopping district, without encountering any heartless.

"Nailed it."

* * *

 **I fixed some stuff in the previous chapter and once again I say this.**

 **I have no plans whatsoever for this story :3 but I'll try to research some stuff.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Edit: I repeat what I said in the edit in first chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I admit I have never an observant person but seriously why did I not notice this sooner?!

I just realized that the world is still in its lovable Kingdom hearts art style but it's more like in a cinematic version. I kept staring at my hand, it looks smooth and stuff, not realistic as the real world.

I shrugged, as much I want to hit my head repeatedly to the nearest wall, I need to stick to my objective before I get distracted again. Besides it would look weird doing it in the marketplace. I'm excited to see the place with my own eyes and not through Sora.

I started tapping my feet in thought. What in the world do I do now? Do I need to sell stuff in a specific place?

I started walking to a random shop until I stopped in front of a brown haired shopkeeper. "Welcome!" He smiled at me as I kept staring at him, with my head tilting to the side a bit.

...isn't this one of the people who also appeared in Final Fantasy somewhere? ...nah, I guess not.

He started sweating as I stared. He coughed, getting my attention, before smiling again "Is there anything I can do for you miss?" Ahhh... "How much would I get if I sell these..."

* * *

After a while, I can feel my bag get a little heavier with munny and I got a potion stored in my bag. The stuff didn't sell much because there's no magic imbued or stat increase, so I have very limited munny.

I hope I can meet a Gambler Nobody. I helped my brother with earning munny for the Ultima weapon by playing with gamblers in the Mysterious Tower.

I walked up the stairs then towards the floating white, creature with red ball attached to it's head and a big pink nose.

...I never noticed that they have little bat wings.

"Ohhh, nice to meet you kupo! I am Mog and welcome to my shop kupo." ...I didn't know they have names too.

I swallowed my sudden shame, deciding to think about it later, then smiled "Hello...do you have any weapons?" It..ah I'll just say he. He gave me a weird look...which is kinda adorable in his face "Why do you need a weapon kupo? you don't look like a fighter," He hmm-ed ", Either way I won't be able to sell weapons that would fit you kupo, since you never bought from us before," Then he looked at me, from head to toe ", and we never saw you before kupo."

I felt nervous, getting a similar weapon weapons as Donald and Goofy seems out of the way. I guess like he said wouldn't be able to use them anyway...but it still wouldn't hurt to have a weapon at least to defend myself with.

"Don't you have any other weapons that I can at least use...at least for self defense?" I asked with a small begging tone to him. He stared at me with his eyes that seems permanently closed before he brought out a brown bandanna "Elven Bandanna, this should be good enough for some defense. Get some training first kupo! then we'll see what can I do for you." I sighed and decided to look for a another way to fight.

I really REALLY want to see other worlds, and if I want to live while doing so...I need to learn to at least survive a heartless encounter.

I bought the bandanna and thanked Mog. I tied it around my arm and decided to leave the market place.

* * *

I was cornered.

A bookmaster heartless and two shadows are readying themselves to attack.

I can't go through the same way I came from because it's too tall for me to climb or jump.

Half of my mind salutes Sora for his jumping capabilities.

I can my hear my heart beating loudly. I panicked and quickly searched through my bag for something to defend with. I grabbed the first thing I touch and looked at it.

I gripped it tightly.

Pen is mightier than a sword...right?

* * *

 **AN: Ahh this size is just pathetic... sorry if uhh the moogle acts weirdly but eh this is a fanfiction so thank you for reading~**

 **Edit:...well..I actually didn't have to change that much in terms of spelling.**


End file.
